<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To all the boys I've loved before by Dqawesomeness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653337">To all the boys I've loved before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dqawesomeness/pseuds/Dqawesomeness'>Dqawesomeness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adrienette - Freeform, lukagami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dqawesomeness/pseuds/Dqawesomeness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Akuma zaps Marinette and Cat Noir into the plot of a Netflix movie, there’s bound to be drama, reveals and lots of mischief if that movie is To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before. </p><p>Don’t worry, Adrien won’t be a jerk :)</p><p>Or, 31-connected ficlets for Adrien AUGreste</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Plagg &amp; Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Adrien AUGreste</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Civilian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, hi everyone! I love the book so I figured I could turn it into a fic! I will be changing a few things around to ensure the fic goes smoothly, but I thought this would be a nice way to start It off!</p><p>I wanted to write this fic and I also liked most of the Adrien AUGreste prompts, and I know the primary focus is supposed to be Adrien but I can't write something without Marinette and Adrien together in it. </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own To All The Boys I've Loved Before or any of the Miraculous Ladybug characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1">Adrien should have known hanging around an Akuma attack in his civilian identity was a poor idea.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He had just been enjoying a walk after a photoshoot when the Akuma attacked. So he immediately transformed into Cat Noir.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What he had not expected, was for him to bump into one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien really hated this Akuma.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ladybug and Cat’s transformation had worn out, leaving them to split up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And naturally, Plagg ate all the Camembert he brought with him today.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lovely.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So, he scanned his surroundings and the only place with food was a little cafe across the street from where the Akuma was currently rampaging.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I am the Cinematescopia! And I am sick of people saying that movies are better than the books! You will all see the movies and how much better the books are!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seriously?? Someone was upset over that??</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hawkmoth really had to chill for like 5 seconds.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">These Akumas were getting dangerously stupid.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien sprinted across the street when he noticed one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right in the line of fire of the Akuma.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">ironically, luck was not on her side today. The next thing he knew he was sprinting towards her, “Marinette, watch out!” And she was tackled to the ground.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was only then she realized, Adrien Agreste had jumped in front of her cradling her body, just as the Akuma hit them both.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Marinette felt any consciousness, she woke up in a room, with cherry blossom wallpaper on a teal backdrop. The room was incredibly messy but the wallpaper was gorgeous.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In her hand, she held a book titled, “the forbidden kiss.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She recognized this book and room but, from where?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She immediately went to her purse to look for Tikki.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tikki? Tikki where are you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Suddenly, the door opened and a little girl stood there that looked vaguely like…Tikki?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh my gosh, Tikki?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Marinette! There you are! Um, what is happening?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re a human?? And that akuma trapped us in a movie and…” her eyes widened, “And Adrien! We have to find him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Marinette, slow down, we have to figure out which movie we’re in first!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The sound of dishes clattering broke the silence and a man cried out, “oh!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Kagami came rushing in and she’s like “We should go help him.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Then it clicked. Marinette rushed into the closet searching for the real box and she knew. “Oh my gosh. I know what movie we’re in.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, which movie then?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette clutched the box to her chest, “To all the boys I’ve loved before.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's short, I'm sorry I really liked the cliffhanger</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I remember that movie!” Tikki squealed, “it was so romantic!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m Lara Jean. And you’re Kitty! Which means...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kagami hadn’t said anything, assuming she has to stick it the script. She was Margot.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette turned to Kagami, “Should we go help him?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He wants to do it himself, but please help me set the table.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette motioned for Tikki to follow her and muttered, “complain about the food,” Tikki nodded, remembering parts of the movie, “I hate it when Dad makes Korean food it always tastes like butt.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Regardless, whatever Dad puts in front of you, I want you to take a bite and say, ‘Mm, just like mom’s,’ okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Before Tikki could reply, Marinette followed suite and saw that her dad was in the kitchen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This means her dad was alive in this movie the akuma put her in but, her mom wasn’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Oh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Before Marinette could dwell on it further, the doorbell rung and Luka entered through the door meaning, Luka was Josh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette had caught up right now, standing on the stairs as the pieces clicked into place.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey,” Luka said to Kagami.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m not too late am I? I was trying to meditate but I ended up falling asleep.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He planted a kiss on Kagami’s lips before walking towards the kitchen counter and smiling, “Smells good Mr. D.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, Luka.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He turned to Marinette and gave her a high five, “Marinette.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette was a little relieved when it had been Luka with Kagami rather than Adrien. According to the movie, Marinette was supposed to have had a crush on Luka before Kagami dated him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The idea of that situation with Adrien reminded her of the awkward time she had to choose the flavours at Andre’s ice cream and ended up choosing ice cream for Kagami and Adrien so they could be happy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So, uh what are you cooking?” Luka turned back to Mr. Dupain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The next thing Marinette knew, they were eating dinner and Tom was struggling to cut the food, “Usually, if you just rock this thing back and forth it’s supposed to fall off the bone. Hey Luka, come hang onto this while I saw, would ya?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know, your electric knife is in the kitchen and it will have that thing ready to eat in two seconds,” Kagami replied shortly. “Looks great daddy, I’ll be back.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette looked to Tikki signalling her line, “I can’t believe we’re not going to see her until Thanksgiving.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Actually, Christmas sweetheart because Scotland’s too far to come back just for Thanksgiving.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wait are you kidding?” Marinette cried out, “We’re not going to see her until Christmas?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Let’s look on the bright side, Kagami won’t be taking her car every day so you can practice your driving.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I forgot I have to drive with Marinette now.” Marinette mocked glared at Tikki and she only giggled in response.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Feel free to take the bus.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If you are in a bind, I can give you a ride. I’m not disappearing, I’m next door.” Luka pitched in helpfully.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Or, I can drive. And if we get pulled over, we can switch places real quick.” Tikki giggled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Top-notch idea honey!” Tom cried out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’d I miss,” Kagami asked as she returned with the plate of food.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We were talking about what a bad driver Marinette is.” Tikki supplied.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, We were but we were also talking about airplanes, which speaking of, I have a surprise for you...” Luka said excitedly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette grimaced, knowing exactly where this was going. She hated this part.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh...” Kagami cooed as Luka handed her a folded piece of paper.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You couldn’t come home for Thanksgiving, I figured I’d bring home to you,” Luka announced as Kagami unfolded the paper to see a plane ticket. “It’s a plane ticket, I’m coming to Scotland!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Look at Luka stepping up,” Tom clapped.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You...you already paid for this?” Kagami exclaimed horrified.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Luka’s expression started to fall, “I had a Google alert set for flights as soon as you decided you wanted to go to school there. Why?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kagami cleared her throat and the entire table went silent, Tikki forgetting her line.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That was when the scene transferred almost like a swipe of the screen, to Kagami and Luka fighting outside breaking up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Athanase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all know I can't live without creating the stageway for Marichat</p><p>And Adrienette hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette realized this was the part where she opened the box of letters to people she had crushes on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would there be five letters just like the movie? Or would there be letters according to her own crushes? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dangerous she supposed, to have this sort of power to see through her emotions like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To have it in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it hurt, even more, to know that she was about to confess to Adrien once the letters get mailed out by none other than Tikki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiously, Marinette approached her closet searching for the teal box with a bow on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gingerly held the box and walked towards her desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened it up to find 3 letters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, as if the paper would break under the pressure of opening it, Marinette read each of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She read who they were addressed to even further and Marinette almost had a heart attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every letter was everything unsaid that Marinette felt towards those people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if, this movie could read her mind and record it in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One was addressed to Adrien Andrew Anthony Adam Alfred Athanase Agreste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another was addressed to Luka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And another was addressed to...Cat Noir?? When did that happen??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette almost passed out, this was insane!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never had a crush on Cat Noir! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does she like Luka? Okay, yeah she did but she wasn’t in love with him! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that meant Cat Noir was in this movie! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was hit, so was he okay? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was definitely going to be confused when he receives a love letter from Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, he figures out this was just a movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, after the events of Weredad Cat Noir still thinks Marinette had a crush on him, so it should be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, why did the movie write a letter about how she loved Cat Noir? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t! Of course not! Never! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved Adrien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly read through his letter and came to one conclusion: Adrien was okay and she knew where he was! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling Marinette out of her overthinking party, Kagami opened her door and Marinette quickly dropped the box and kicked it under her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your room’s a mess,” Kagami said before, ever elegantly, face planting onto Marinette’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled the covers over herself and rested her head on a pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette stood up and sat next to her, “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah....well. I don’t know, I just broke up with Luka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did what? Why?” Marinette asked, acting surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew this, of course, Tikki and Marinette had watched this movie after Alya had introduced it to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before mom died she said I should never go to college with a boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you love him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka and Marinette hadn’t worked out but it was at that moment it occurred to Marinette how amazing Luka and Kagami would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Adrien wasn’t dating Kagami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had missed her shot, hadn’t she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you think you might change your mind?” Marinette asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami sat up, “No. No, it’s over. When I was packing for college I had daddy make a box of things to bring to Goodwill. I think you should do it to I made you a box.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked around her mess of a room, “I don’t really think there’s anything I can part with at the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami turned to Marinette, “Marinette, I’m leaving tomorrow. That means you’re going to be the biggest sister and you need to be a good example for Tikki. No gorging chips before dinner and a cleanroom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go back to talking about how we’re sad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Marinette knew it, they were putting Kagami's luggage in the car trunk and heading to the airport dropping Kagami off, while Luka sat on his car dejected, watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Kagami said, enveloping Marinette in a hug, in which Marinette complied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you need a magazine.” Tom said, to give Marinette and Kagami time together to talk privately, “We’ll be right back.” He grabbed Tikki and left to search for a magazine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna be okay?” Kagami asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have to pick the furthest college you could possibly think of?” Marinette rolled her eyes, “I mean, who am I supposed to eat lunch with?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should look at this as an opportunity to branch out. Make some new friends-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Marinette interrupted but Kagami continued trying to be positive, “it’s junior year! You never know what could happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Marinette rubbed her temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking of how clueless she was going into this. She didn’t even know which character Adrien was!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need me I’m only a Skype call away,” Kagami reassured her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, “Until you start going to pubs and eating haggis with your Scottish friends and you forget about us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can promise you I will never, ever...eat haggis.” She made a disgusted face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Tikki returned, “We couldn’t decide so we got you all of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Road and Track,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tom said, “it doesn’t sound that interesting but if you stick with it...Come here.” Pulling Kagami into a hug which Tikki and Marinette joined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kagami said, turning and heading through security. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think she’ll turn around?” Tikki asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami never hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not Kagami.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we have a dog now?” Tikki grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but that’s a nice try.” Tom smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening, Marinette spent hours thinking in her room over everything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love the idea of Adrien's initials being AAAAAAA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chocolate Chip Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Marinette woke up that morning, she and Tikki got ready for school. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Tikki, but you’re going to have to get through the school day. I’ll see you after! Just stay safe.” Marinette had said. </p><p> </p><p>They were quickly pushed out the door where Tom said with a camera in hand, “Come in Marinette it will only take a second.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cheese!” Marinette and Tikki grinned holding up signs for the respective grades they were entering in this movie. </p><p> </p><p>“Sixth grade and junior year. I can hardly believe it.” Tom sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you ready to go Tikki?” </p><p> </p><p>“one sec.” Tikki ran inside.</p><p> </p><p>Tom collected the signs and turned to Marinette, “Okay, Just drive safe. I gotta go. You look great. Alright.” He opened the car door and left. </p><p> </p><p>Tikki emerged with a bag of chocolate chip cookies and a helmet.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette quirked a brow, “What’s with the cookies?” </p><p> </p><p>“Old habits die hard?” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette grinned, “As soon as we get out of here, they won’t be old habits anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>Tikki smiled, “Nice attitude Marinette!” She motioned towards the car. “Let’s go. You haven’t learned how to drive yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“No time like the present? Besides how difficult can it be.” Marinette said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p><em> Difficult</em>. </p><p> </p><p>It was very difficult. </p><p> </p><p>A rough ride, if you will. </p><p> </p><p>Tikki was so thankful she had brought a helmet. </p><p> </p><p>And even more thankful she couldn't be the one to teach Marinette how to drive.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Tikki was dropped off at school, she practically kissed the ground. </p><p> </p><p>She regarded the school building. </p><p> </p><p>Well, <em>this </em>was going to be an adventure. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Marinette walked through school that morning she was nervous. </p><p> </p><p>After all, she didn’t know half of these people although some were very similar to her classmates. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Marinette passed by Luka on her way to her locker, and he just gave her a melancholy look. </p><p> </p><p>She turned to him and waved at him, trying to comfort him from a distance. </p><p> </p><p>That was when Marinette stumbled right into a girl from behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry I-“ then Marinette turned and was met with the beady eyes of...<em>her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, excuse you” </p><p> </p><p>Like Rossi. </p><p> </p><p>Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>Wait didn’t Lara Jean bump into...bump into Gen.</p><p> </p><p>Which means Lila was Gen. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette pitied whoever Peter was. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention,” Marinette said sucking-up her pride. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s you. Cute boots. Thank you so much for your service.” She said with a mock salute after looking at Marinette with distaste. </p><p> </p><p>That was when a very familiar voice joined the conversation, “And they’re amazing.” Marinette whipped her head up to meet Alya. Figures. “Marinette can rock em’” she threw an arm around her. </p><p> </p><p>Alya looked at Lila with distaste, “but for you, cuz, well, let’s just say it’s probably a good thing you're playing it safe with those Uggs.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what Alya, screw you. You know my feet are always cold.” </p><p> </p><p>That was when a very confused Adrien came running down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“Marinette,” he breathed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought writing Marinette the minor driving with Tikki in the car would be fun and guess what, it was!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Underwear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, Adrien? I was looking everywhere for you!” Marinette out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien approached the group just as Lila threw her arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when it clicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poor Adrien was dating Lila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which means Adrien was Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how he must want to strangle this Akuma right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t jealous, she knew Adrien had standards far above that of Lila, but at the same time, she was concerned for his well-being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breaking up with Lila must be a gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And although she’s supposed to break up with Adrien, Marinette had a feeling it would be vice-versa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, no, no, no.” Adrien said as he pushed her off, “I would rather wear dirty underwear on my face than date Lila.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Marinette wasn’t expecting the best reaction but she hadn’t anticipated calming Adrien down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien breathe. They don’t react to your words unless it’s from the script.” Marinette said level-headed which was quite surprising considering this was Adrien. “It’s only for the movie. Besides, don’t Gen break up with Peter soon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lara Jean</span>
  </em>
  <span> dates Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Lara Jean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they both realized what this meant, blushes smothered their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Just the thought.” He shook his body like goosebumps. “So I guess we continue with the movie?” Adrien winced at the thought of being bound to Lila’s hip for a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok then.” He turned to Lila, “Hey Lila how are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, how are you?.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just complimenting Marinette on her government issued-boots. Come on, I see someone we need to say hi to. Bye!” Lila sashayed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later Mari. Hopefully, we can figure this out.” Adrien looked in thought before grinning, “I don’t have to say the lines from this scene do I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette grinned just as evilly remembering the scene, “Please do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok.” Adrien got into character and did the scene motion, “Lila just stopped drinking caffeine for some diet, I think she’s in withdrawal so...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure she just doesn’t have a chemical imbalance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She does. Absolutely.” Adrien grinned and winked at Marinette before turning and following Lila. Today was going to be a long day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette then turned to Alya, “Do you really think my boots are amazing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, if you ask it ruins the whole vibe. Be cool. Anyway, you think I’m gonna let me cousin talk trash about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Marinette knew it it was lunch and she was stuck looking for Alya while watching a very uncomfortable looking Adrien who was searching for her threw the throng of students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they made eye contact, his expression brightened and he mouthed, “Help me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, I promise.” She mouthed back. “Hang in there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette texted Alya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: Alya where are you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Alya</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: Had a Subway craving! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette then went to the Library and tried to eat her carrots which made a loud cracking sound. She then proceeded to see herself out if the angry glares of the students in the library pointing to the “soft foods only” sign was anything to go by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette then headed outside and sat on the bleachers next to Luka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He said, removing his earbuds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, is this seat taken?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” he motioned to Marinette, “By you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat down and Luka continued, “I...I gotta ask...did she tell you she was gonna do it? Because I figured you guys talk about everything so...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t tell me about this,” Marinette replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re still cool, right?” Luka said after considering his words carefully, “we can still talk and you know, kick it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Marinette stuck her tongue out in mock disgust, “Don’t say kick it. Yes, we are cool.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a carrot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a carrot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They then proceeded to listen to music by sharing Luka’s earbuds. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adrien would 150% react to "dating" Lila this way</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go check out my Tumblr <a>here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>